Should I Stay Or Should I Go
by mpjl03
Summary: Life's been good for Rory Gilmore. But can she keep a secret from her children and everyone she loves forever?
1. You Hated It Because A Puppy Died

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

* * *

"Give that back!" 

"Never! It's mine!"

"No that's my copy. See the notes in the margins?"

"I have notes in the margins of mine too."

"Why do you want it back so badly anyway? You hated Of Mice and Men!"

"So did you!"

"Yes, but you hated it because a puppy died. I hated it because it was boring!"

"I thought it was boring too! See, I put that in the margins! Lucas Holden Huntzberger if you don't give me my copy right now!"

"Gilmore," Holden corrected. "It's just Holden Gilmore, Leah."

"Well it doesn't say that on your birth certificate," Leah said smugly. In a flash, she stole the book out of Holden's hand and opened the cover.

"Ha!" she said proudly. She pointed to the name Leah Huntzberger written in the inside cover.

"Fine, it's yours," Holden sighed. "Now come on, we've got to go to Luke's before school for some coffee."

"Did someone say coffee?"

"Yeah mom. You ready?" Leah said.

"I'm always ready when there's coffee involved," their mom said smiling. She grabbed her purse and her coat as Holden and Leah grabbed their backpacks and they were off to Luke's.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'll have an omelet, a muffin, a banana, and some coffee," Holden said to the boy behind the counter with the backwards baseball cap.

"I'll have the same Will," Leah said.

"And I'll have the same too. Except, add some blueberries pancakes and another cup of coffee," their mom said smiling.

"I don't understand how you and mom can eat so much," Will said shaking his head.

"Trust me, I've been trying for nearly 30 years," said Luke coming out of the kitchen with a coffee pot in his hand.

"Lukey! I want coffee too!" the woman next to Holden at the table said.

"Lorelai, you know you can go behind the counter." Luke sighed.

"But you said customers can't go behind the counter!" Lorelai said.

"You're my wife, I'll make an exception." Luke said.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai said. She got out of her chair and ran to Luke, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They had been married for 17 years but Luke still blushed.

"Enough PDA, here's your food," Will said carrying the plates. They ate their food quickly.

"Incredible," was all Will could say as he watched sipping a cup of coffee."

"You wish you could eat as fast as us, little brother," Rory said with a smile. She had finished her omelet and muffin and was now drowning her pancakes in syrup. She stopped for a second though to check her watch.

"Holden, Leah, you better finish up because you have to catch the bus in about 5 minutes. Have fun on your first day of school!" Rory said.

They finished their food, got their backpacks, kissed their mother, and ran out the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Holden, do you think this year will be better than last?" Leah said as the hurried toward the bus.

"I hope so. I mean I know Chilton is a hard school but it was hard adjusting," Holden replied.

"You're right. This year should be better," she said as they walked onto the bus.

"You have first period English too?" Leah said to Holden as they compared their schedules.

"Yep," he said.

"Then we better go," Leah said.

"I'm just going to get some stuff from my locker, don't wait up," Holden said to his sister.

"Ok," she said. She walked through the hall reading her latest book, Pride and Prejudice. She had already read it but it was one of her favorites. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, but she opened the door to Room 3 and suddenly she bumped into some on. Her book as well as well as some papers went flying around the classroom. She noticed the man she had knocked into try to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. She crawled down next to him and helped him pick up the papers.

"It's ok," he said. His dark hair fell into his face and Leah couldn't see who it was. She knew it must be a teacher but she had never seen this man before. "Something interesting had to happen on my first day I guess." he added and he looked up.

Leah stared at the man. His warm brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window. She couldn't help but stare at him. Holden had the same eyes and she was pretty sure his hair was the same color as this man's. The man looked just as shocked to see her.

"Ro-" he stared but he stopped. "Who are you?" he said.

"I'm Leah Huntzberger," Leah said. "Are you my new English teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said but he still looked at Leah as though he had seen a ghost.

At that moment all the students including Holden came in and the bell rand. Leah quickly helped the man pick up his papers and she quickly ran to a desk next to Holden.

"Who's that?" Holden asked Leah.

"Our teacher," she answered simply. He noticed the man was now staring at Holden and his eyes grew wider. But then he stopped staring and he looked back at his papers.

"Why was he staring at us?" Holden asked.

"I don't know," Leah said truthfully.

"Hello class," the man started. "My name is Mr. Mariano and I'm your English teacher for this year. But please, call me Jess, Mr. Mariano isn't really fun and I want us to have at least some fun. Now for this year I've planned a lot of interesting reading-"

Leah raised her hand and Mr. Mariano stopped talking. "Yes Miss Huntzberger," he said smiling.

"Are you by any chance the author of Small Town Life?" Leah said excitedly. Holden groaned. That was Leah's favorite book and he knew the author was J.A. Mariano.

"Yes actually I am," he said in a surprised voice.

"I love that book," Leah said shyly.

"Glad to have a fan," he said. "Now, about that reading-" he started but was interrupted once again.

"Mr. Mariano," the boy began.

"Jess," Jess corrected.

"Ok, Jess," the boy said. "If your an author, what are you doing teaching?"

"Good question," Jess laughed. "I guess I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" the boy said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jess said chuckling. "Fun." It was then Leah and Holden knew it would be a fantastic school year at Chilton.

* * *

Reviews are golden whether good or bad. So review! 


	2. Daddy Dearest

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I got a lot more than expected so here's a new chapter that might explain some questions.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Leah said excitedly to her twin as they walked along the sidewalk towards Luke's.

"Tell her what?" Holden asked.

"Tell her about J.A. Mariano of course!" Leah exclaimed.

"She doesn't like that book," Holden reminded his sister.

"Yes, but it's still awesome that our teacher is a New York Times Bestselling author!" she said. As they passed Doose's market, Holden swooped in before Leah could say another word.

"Why are we in here Holden? I thought we were going to Luke's?" Leah said. Holden groaned; he hadn't managed to shut her up.

"I want to get something," he said truthfully. He moved though an aisle and Leah trailed him. He picked up a pack cigarettes. Leah gave him a sharp glare and he dropped them quickly, like they were on fire.

"Jeez, I was just joking," Holden said.

"It wasn't funny. You know you shouldn't smoke," Leah said sternly.

"It was just a phase last year. Lighten up," he said. Then Holden reached for a box of Red Vines.

"Happy?" he said as he handed them to her.

"Very," Leah beamed.

They walked over to the counter to see their former classmate from Stars Hollow High, Kirk Jar, at the register.

"How's it going Kirk?" Holden said handing him the candy.

"It's good, but Mr. Forrester's going to be out of town for a few days and I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle the responsibility of closing up," Kirk said worriedly.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure Dean won't worry," Leah said patting Kirk on the back.

"It's Mr. Forrester," Kirk corrected as he placed the Red Vines in the bag.

"You know Leah and I aren't ones to use last names," Holden said as he took the bag.

"Have a good day," was all Kirk said as they left Doose's and walked into the diner. There they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Hi Aunt April!" Leah said as she ran to hug her aunt. April wasn't really Leah's aunt. She was her mom's stepsister and Will's older sister but she said they could call her whatever they wanted and Leah like Aunt April. But she knew from experience that Will didn't like Uncle Will since he was only a year older then Leah and Holden.

"Hey Leah, Holden," April said hugging Leah and then hugging a reluctant Holden.

"Hi Lorelai," April said as she gave her step mom a hug. She then gave Rory a hug. April also tried to hug her brother but he managed to slip out of her bear grip.

"Dad!" she said last. She ran to Luke and gave him the biggest hug.

"April, how are you doing? How's the wedding planning going?" Rory said eating a blueberry muffin.

"It's good. Mark will be here on Friday so you can see him again," April said. She took a seat next to Rory on the counter.

"I don't like the sound of this Mark guy," Luke said.

"Dad, please don't do this again. You met him, you said you like him," April sighed.

"I don't know," Luke grumbled.

"Oh Luke, Mark's a great guy. He's a scientist like April and he really loves her," Lorelai said.

"I guess," Luke shrugged as he wiped down the coffee table. April and Lorelai exchanged a wink while Luke wasn't looking. Will laughed. He knew his mom could convince his father to do anything.

"Can I stay upstairs Dad? It will be a great place to put all the wedding stuff," April pleaded.

"Fine," Luke said. "Will, help your sister with her bags."

"Sure," Will said. He grabbed the luggage and he and April proceeded up the stairs.

The diner was silent but only for a moment. It was the afternoon and not many customers came at this time. But then the door of the diner opened and a man in a business suit walked in the door.

"Dad!" Leah exclaimed. She jumped off her stool and ran into Logan Huntzberger's arms.

"How's my girl?" he said as she kept him in a bear grip.

"Great!" she said. She looked at her twin brother. He had not moved from his stool. He sat their quietly as though no one had entered. There was silence once again in the diner.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your father?" Rory said finally. She stared at Logan.

"Hello Ace," he said.

"Hello Logan," she said calmly. She took a sip from the giant coffee cup in front of her on the counter. Holden continued as thought nothing had happened. The silence became more and more uncomfortable.

"Holden come on!" Leah said with impatience.

"Hello Logan," Holden said finally still not looking at his father.

"Do we really need to do this?" Logan sighed.

"Do what?" Holden said as though he didn't know what was going on.

"You can call me dad, Holden" Logan said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No I can't," Holden said and he finally turned around and stared at Logan.

"It was 9 years ago Holden, get over it," Leah said quietly.

"I don't think I can. How can I get over the fact that my so called father cheated on mom?" Holden said the anger in his voice rising.

"I said I was sorry, Holden. What more do you want me to do?" Logan pleaded.

"I want you to get the hell out of here!" Holden yelled.

"Maybe you should go Logan," Lorelai said finally. Logan looked at the glaring Holden again before he walked out to his limo parked in front of the diner.

"He was just trying to be our dad again you jerk!" Leah screamed at Holden.

"I don't need a dad," was all Holden said as he walked out of the diner.

* * *

I hope this chapter answered questions! Reviews for the last chapter were great so review again! 


	3. The Eggnog Gets Him Everytime

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

.Thanks for overwhelming amount of reviews! I was not expecting so much so here's another chapter.

* * *

"I'll go after him," Leah sighed as she walked out of the diner.

"Why'd you come here dad?" she asked as she saw her father get into the limo.

"I just thought I'd surprise you. I don't get to see you guys a lot," Logan said.

"Oh," was all Leah said. "I better find Holden. I'll see you around, Dad."

"I love you Leah. You know that right?" Logan said in a tired voice.

"Yeah," she replied. She then proceeded to walk toward where she knew she would find her brother, the old bridge. It was where they went when they wanted to get away from the world. Leah couldn't explain why the bridge was a place of comfort to them but it was. There was something about it, it was special. As Leah reached the bridge, she saw her brother sitting down, swinging his legs, and reading a book in the little light there was as the sun was setting.

"Hey," she said as she took a seat next to him. He didn't look up, he just continued to read.

"How did you know I was here," he said, still reading.

"I am your twin you know. There's a special bond," she said laughing.

"But I am older," Holden argued playfully and he finally looked up.

"Yeah," Leah rolled her eyes, "by five minutes."

Holden laughed. There was a moment of silence but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why'd you do that Holden?" Leah said softly.

"I was just mad," he answered. "Why does he have to just show up like this?"

"He's just trying to have a better relationship with us," Leah replied. Holden sighed.

"Maybe we should just drop this," he said and Leah nodded. She knew when Holden didn't want to do something and talking about Dad was not something he wanted to do right now.

"What are you reading," she questioned. She leaned forward to look at the cover of the book.

"The Fountainhead," he replied calmly.

"Ugh, she's a political nut," Leah said in disgust.

Holden laughed again. "Maybe we should go home. It's getting cold outside," he said.

"No, it's not!" Leah laughed.

"Let's go home anyway, I'm dying for a Pop Tart," he suggested.

"Agreed," she said and they left the bridge.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess Mariano had no idea why he was driving past the Welcome to Star Hollow sign. He couldn't explain why his feet had caused him to park in the main square. He just followed along; unaware of why he was standing in front of a gazebo he hadn't seen in 17 years.

The last time he had seen it had had a huge sign over it proclaiming the words "Congratulations Luke and Lorelai!" Jess stared up at the gazebo almost wishing the sign was there. Because if it was there, that would mean he was 23 again and he would be dancing with Rory in the very spot that he stood.

Rory must have been the reason Jess had come to Stars Hollow again. Or maybe it was Leah Huntzberger, the girl with the incredible resemblance to Rory. But they couldn't possibly be related, Jess thought. Or could they? Maybe Rory had gotten married. Jess knew she would have settled down after all these years. Yes, Rory probably had a husband and two children while Jess was 40 and single and still slightly in love with a girl he dated in high school.

"Jess!" a female voice shouted. Jess couldn't see very well in the dark but he could see very well when the girl collided with him. He was nearly knocked over and he stared at the girl with the long, frazzled, blonde hair holding him in a bear hug.

"Dee, is that you?" Jess questioned. The girl let go and Jess recognized that it was in fact Doula, his little sister.

"Oh big brother I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing here?" Dee asked.

"Just in the neighborhood," Jess shrugged.

"You're so silly," Dee giggled.

"That I am," Jess replied. "Where are Mom and TJ?"

"They went back to the Renaissance fair. You know how much they love doing that. I'm staying with Uncle Luke, Aunt Lorelai and Will," Dee answered.

"I haven't seen them in a while," Jess said sadly. "Where do they live?"

"The Old Twickham House over there," she pointed to a house near the diner. "And Rory, Holden, and Leah live in the house that Lorelai and Rory used to live in," she added.

Jess stared at her. He was shocked. "Did you say Holden and Leah?"

"Yeah, didn't you know they were her kids?" Dee said oblivious to the shock on Jess's face.

"No, I haven't spoken to them in a while," Jess said. He changed the subject quickly. "How's your senior year?"

"It's good I guess. But it still sucks that I'm a year older than everyone else. I should be in college by now," she complained.

"I don't know why Mom didn't let you go to kindergarten at 5 like everyone else," Jess said.

"I know! She just had to wait another year!" Dee said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But she went back to her happy self again and asked, "Are you coming for Christmas this year? I know you had to go on all those book signings and tours and stuff but you came last year."

"I'll try not to miss it," Jess promised. "I mean, it was pretty great when TJ passed out on the tree. The eggnog gets him every time."

Dee laughed her high pitched, infectious laughter and Jess smiled. He had really missed his sister and his family. He did see his mother and TJ as much as he could but it was hard, especially since he had been living in California for the past 15 years.

"It's getting late. I should go home," Dee said after she had controlled her laughter.

"Yeah, I need to go," Jess lied. He had no where to go, no where to be and that thought saddened him greatly.


	4. That Damn Charlie Bucket

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

Awesome response! I just want everyone to know I made some changes for correct spelling in the chapters to make it easier to read.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory it is then," Leah proclaimed after a unanimous response in favor of the movie. It was movie night at the Gilmore-Huntzberger house. Leah, Rory, and Lorelai were in charge of picking the movie. Holden, Luke, and Will were in charge with food.

"Don't you think this is a little backwards?" Holden called from the kitchen.

"Why? Because we're not Donna Reeds?" Leah shouted back.

"Trust me, its better this way," Luke said to Holden as he flipped a burger on the stove. "If they cooked all we'd be eating is stale Pop tarts and endless amounts of junk."

Will nodded in agreement and Holden sighed. They finished making the burgers and brought them over to the living room.

"You're my hero!" Lorelai exclaimed to Luke as he handed her a plate.

"Jeez, it's just a burger," Luke said and everyone laughed.

"So what are we watching?" Will said as he plopped down on the floor next to Holden.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Rory answered. She popped in the movie and flopped down onto the couch.

They watched the movie with minimal silence. Rory, Lorelai, and Leah commented on everything much to the annoyance of the guys.

"I don't understand," Leah said part way through, "If the Buckets are so poor, why do they have a TV? Where did they get it?"

"Ah, the eternal question," Lorelai said stroking her chin in thought. "What do you think daughter?" she asked Rory.

"I don't know mother. Maybe they got the TV for free?" she shrugged.

"Yes, but where did it come from?" Lorelai said wisely.

"It was beamed down from a spaceship?" Rory suggested.

"Maybe they found it on the street?" Holden said.

"I think they aren't really poor. They're just pretending!" Leah said.

"A crazy theory, but an interesting one," Lorelai said, "I have trained you well grasshopper."

"Who cares where they got the TV from? Let's just watch the movie," Luke grunted.

"Lukey, I knew you loved this movie!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"And to think, we nearly had to strap him down to watch it!" Rory added. The three girls laughed and the boys sighed. _This is going to be a long night_, Holden thought, _maybe I'll go outside for a bit._ He got up and left half way through.

When Holden hadn't returned for 20 minutes, Lorelai volunteered to find him. "He's probably halfway to the border by now," she joked. She didn't find him in the kitchen. Instead she looked out the screen door, and saw him. He was leaning against the porch rail, drinking a beer. Lorelai didn't go outside, she just watched. She felt as though she was having an extreme case of déjà vu.

Lorelai came back into the living room, still unable to shake the feeling. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she said to Rory.

"Has he really gone to Mexico?" Rory said with mock seriousness as she got up. She followed her mother into the room that used to be hers. It now belonged to Leah and Holden. It was a bit larger from renovations but the room was nearly the same as it was before. The only differences were the huge stack of CDs and Hemingway novels stacked on Leah's dresser. Leah was a big music fan, as was Holden.

"Why'd you want to talk?" Rory asked her mother as they sat on Leah's bed.

"I just saw Holden outside," Lorelai answered.

"And?" Rory questioned further.

"He was drinking a beer," she said calmly.

"Did you tell him he couldn't do that? He knows he isn't allowed!" Rory said angrily.

"That's not why I wanted to talk," Lorelai said.

"Then why did you want to talk?" Rory asked still a little angry.

"Have you been lying to me all these years?" Lorelai asked, tears streaming from her face.

"What are you talking about?" Rory said.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Lorelai exclaimed, still tearing.

"What have I been lying about?" Rory said worriedly.

"Logan's not Leah and Holden's father is he," Lorelai said staring Rory in the face. Rory sat there dumbstruck. She had not been expecting that. She sat there for a few minutes just staring at the floorboard, not knowing what to say.

"No, he's not," she said finally.

"And Jess is there father isn't he?" Lorelai said again, her question more like a statement.

"How did you-" Rory said.

"I just saw Holden outside and I almost called him Jess," Lorelai said. "I always had a suspicion that Logan wasn't there father but I thought you wouldn't lie to me about something like that."

"I'm sorry," Rory said and the tears streamed down her face.

Rory then moved and sat on Holden's bed on his side of the room. She picked up a red hunting hat, hanging on a lampshade. She remembered when the twins were 12 and they had been shopping in a vintage clothing shop. Holden had found the hat on an obscure rack in the back of the store and he simply had to have it. His reason for buying it was to be true to his namesake. Leah had then suggested he buy a flannel shirt to be true to the Lucas part of his name and he did. Luke was so mad the next day when Holden came into the diner with the flannel and the hat. Rory laughed out loud at the thought of Luke's face.

"Why are you laughing?" Lorelai asked.

"I was just thinking about when Holden came into the diner with the flannel shirt and this hat," she said.

"Luke was so mad. That was pretty funny," Lorelai said.

"Holden grew up to be so much like Jess," Rory said still staring at the hunting hat.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Why didn't you tell me Rory?" Lorelai said.

"I didn't want to believe it," said Rory. "I mean it was just a one night thing. I didn't think this would happen," she said now staring to tear heavily.

"Oh Rory," Lorelai said. She took a seat next to Rory on the bed and Rory cried on her shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," said Rory. The two women sat there on the bed both thinking about Jess Mariano.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter! Please continue to review! 


	5. Irresistible Lorelais

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

Thanks for the great review response!

A/N - I didn't want this story to be completely AU but there is one thing I'm going to change from the history of the show. Instead of marrying Zach, Lane stayed with Dave and they got married and had a kid. It's not very important to the plot but I want to make sure no one gets confused. The reason I changed it was, to put it simply, I love Adam Brody and I loved him as Dave on the show!

* * *

1 week later 

"I still can't believe after 22 years we're still raising money for that stupid bridge!" Luke grumbled as he poured more coffee into Rory's cup. Rory, Leah, and Holden were in the diner for a "snack" after school. But Will and Luke couldn't understand how a hamburger, chili fries, and an apple pie count as a snack.

"Oh Grandpa Luke, if we don't hold another Dance Marathon, how will our bridge survive," Leah said.

"Why does it have to be a Dance Marathon?" Luke asked, almost to himself.

"How else are you going to show your super dancing moves?" Lorelai said. "We are so going to beat Kirk and win the trophy!"

"I don't know Grandma. Leah and I have been practicing," Holden smirked.

"Rory, do you have a dancing partner?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'll probably watch from the sidelines," Rory said.

"Nonsense! You should dance with Will," Lorelai said as she patted her son on the shoulder.

"I have a dance partner Mom," Will said.

"Who? You're new girlfriend?" Leah said laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends," Will said, his ears turning red.

"Of course you don't have a girlfriend," Holden commented sarcastically.

"William Richard Danes! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Lorelai said hugging Will.

"I do not have a girlfriend!" Will shouted as he tried to free himself from his mother's grip.

"So if you don't have a girlfriend," Rory said slyly, "Who is it?"

"My cousin forced me into it," Will grunted.

"You're cousin Doula? The one who's staying with you?" Leah said. She and Holden had never really met Doula.

"Yeah," Will said.

"How many cousins do you have?" Holden joked to Will.

"Well, I think it's just Doula," Will replied.

"Actually Doula's got an older brother," Luke said. Rory choked on her coffee. Lorelai patted her on the back and gave Luke a glare that said "You better shut up right now." Luke didn't see the glare though and he continued to talk.

"Yeah, his name's-" Luke started but Lorelai interrupted.

"Luke can I talk to you," she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Sure," he said and he stopped pouring Holden coffee and looked at her. "Let's talk."

"Actually, I meant alone, outside," Lorelai said, her voice getting less sweet and more tense.

"Oh," Luke said and he followed Lorelai out of the diner.

"What was that all about?" Luke said angrily.

"I don't think we need to mention Jess," Lorelai said tersely.

"Why not? Will's got the right to know about his cousin!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, but you know how Rory feels about Jess,"

"I thought she would be over that by now. She hasn't seen him since our wedding!"

"She hasn't gotten over him," Lorelai lied. She hated having to lie to Luke but she couldn't tell him the real reason Rory didn't want to hear about Jess.

"Really? Cause she looks fine to me!" Luke said practically yelling.

"Don't yell at me!" Lorelai shouted.

"I wasn't yelling at you!" Luke said, now definitely yelling.

"Yes you were! Now can we drop this," Lorelai said.

"No, not until you tell me why Rory would still have feelings for Jess!"

"Maybe she didn't want Holden and Leah to hear it," she said finally. She couldn't lie any longer.

"Why would that matter?" Luke said staring at his wife. Lorelai refused to meet his gaze. She was staring into the diner, watching Holden and Leah talking to their friend Jim. Luke saw this too. He didn't understand why Lorelai was staring or why she wouldn't answer his question until he saw Holden, with his black hair falling into his face and that familiar smirk.

"She didn't," Luke said quietly, finally realizing.

"She did. At our wedding even," Lorelai said relaying the information Rory had given her that night. Rory had told Lorelai the entire story from when they met up again at Luke and Lorelai's wedding to now.

"So Jess is..." Luke said not wanting to be the one to say it.

"Holden and Leah's biological father," Lorelai finished for him.

"Oh my god," Luke said. "So Jess had no idea?"

"No, only you, me, Rory, and Logan know," Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke said in shock. "What do you mean Logan knows?"

"He knows. He was the first person Rory told actually," Lorelai said calmly.

"When?" Luke asked.

"The day Rory went into Logan's office and she found him cheating. She was so upset that she just blurted it out," Lorelai said.

"So Logan's been acting like their father the whole time?" Luke said.

"Pretty much. It was his idea actually. He didn't want Holden and Leah to not have a dad. I actually give him some credit for that," Lorelai said.

"Wow," Luke said, trying to process all the information. "Wow," he repeated.

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai said, "Wow."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After Luke and Lorelai had left the diner, a boy with dark, curly hair and rectangular glasses entered the diner. Will left for his break and Rory headed back home to catch up on some work.

"Hi Jim," Leah said smiling. Jim Rygalski had been best friends with Holden and Leah ever since they were babies. Their mothers were best friends.

"Hi Leah, Holden," Jim said. He sat on the stool next to Leah.

"So we were just talking about the Dance Marathon? Are you going?" Holden asked.

"Yeah, I have to play bass in the band. My parents and Zach are playing too. Poor Brian's got the flu so I'm replacing him for the night. It was either that or help my grandmother make the fake egg salad sandwiches," Jim said.

"You made the right choice," Leah said wisely.

"So who are you guys dancing with?" Jim said.

"We're each other's partners," Leah explained.

"Unfortunately," Holden said with mock seriousness. Leah slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, feigning pain.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" Leah said smiling. "If you two will excuse me, I have to go and find the Clash CD Jim let me borrow." She ran upstairs.

"So," Holden turned to Jim after Leah had left, "When are you going to ask my sister out?"

Jim turned red. "What do you mean," He stammered.

"I know you like her man. It's ok. I'm not going to kill you," Holden said to his friend.

"Oh," Jim said still flushed.

"Yeah, I would have let you be dance partners with Leah but we really want to win," Holden said,

"That's ok. I'm not much of a dancer. I'm a musician," Jim said proudly.

"What is it with men and Lorelais?" Holden asked Jim. Jim shrugged as a response.

"First Luke, then Logan but I'm sure my mom had more boyfriends, and now you and Leah," Holden said. "I just don't get it," he shook his head sadly.

"Neither do I," Jim said. He then quickly changed the subject when he had a chance. "So what are you doing tonight. You want to go see my parents play at a club in Hartford. I'd tell them they're too old to rock but they won't listen."

"Can't tonight Jimmyboy," Holden said. "My mom's going to Chilton to meet my teachers so me and Leah finally have the house to ourselves."

"That's cool," Jim said good-naturedly. Suddenly, Leah rushed down the stairs, her brown hair flying, carrying a CD.

"Here," she handed it to Jim. "Did I hear you guys talking about Chilton?"

The guys nodded. "Mom's going to be so surprised when she meets our English teacher!" she said happily.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Cause he's J.A. Mariano, Leah's favorite author," Holden smirked.

"Really?" Jim asked and Leah nodded.

"Do you think Mom will like him?" Leah asked Holden anxiously.

"Why? You want to set them up on a date or something?" Holden said, laughing at his own joke.

"Maybe she will like him!" Leah said excitedly.

"I was just joking. I mean our teacher and our mom, that's just wrong," Holden said.

"You never know. They could meet and it might be love at first sight, just like in novels," Leah fantasized.

"Yes, Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore, two people who have never met, will fall madly in love with each other," Holden said.

"We could be matchmakers!" Leah exclaimed.

"Ok now you're taking this thing too far," Holden said. "Let's just see what happens tonight."

"Yes, Let's see," Leah smiled.

* * *

What will happen? Find out if you review! 


	6. The Princess and the Hooligan

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

Thanks for the reviews! There were so many more than I expected!

* * *

"Mary!" 

Rory Gilmore knew he was speaking to her but she was unsure whether she should turn around. She was standing in the hall of Chilton. She was just about to see the last of Holden and Leah's teachers, their English teacher and she was already exhausted.

Leah never had a problem at school. It was Holden; he never applied himself. But Rory was confident that he would do well in English. Or at least she was praying. She didn't really feel like turning around and facing the Headmaster of Chilton. She had no idea how he had gotten the job; he didn't even graduate from Chilton. But Rory knew she had to face him so she turned around and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Hello Tristan," she said politely.

"No need to be cordial Mary," Tristan said grinning.

"It's Rory," Rory sighed for the umpteenth time.

"How are Holden and Leah doing?" he ignored her.

"They're doing fine," Rory said.

"Adjusting better than last year?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, Holden's learned to control his anger more. I'm so sorry he was in so my fights last year," Rory apologized.

"As long as he's stopped, do you think he gets that from his father? Cause I'm sure he doesn't get that from you," he said. Rory knew Tristan would ask about their father. He was oddly fascinated by the fact that she was single. His wife Veronica died in a car accident a few years ago, so Rory couldn't help feel bad for him, but sometimes the questions got on her last nerves. Especially on exhausting nights like this.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered nonchalantly. She changed the subject quickly. "How is Natalie?"

"She's doing well. I guess she's more like her mother. She isn't a troublemaker like I was," he said smiling. They stood in silence for a minute, unable to think of something else to talk about. Luckily, another familiar voice interrupted them. Actually, it was many familiar voices.

"Rory, darling, how are you!" a man with an Australian accent said. Rory turned around and saw the man who called her. He had dark hair and he had his arm around a blonde woman. Rory also saw another couple, a man with brown hair and a petite black haired woman.

"Never been better Finn," Rory said smiling. "How are you?"

"Excellent! Louise and I are spiffing!" Finn exalted. The blonde next to him giggled. "Yes, Louise and I are fantastic!"

"Rory, how long has it been since we've seen you?" the brunette man asked.

"I don't know Colin," Rory admitted.

"I think it was our 20 year Chilton Reunion," the woman next to Colin chimed in.

"I think you right Madeline dear," Finn said.

"I still cannot believe we all knew Rory," Louise said.

"I know!" said Madeline.

"I still can't believe you're married to Colin," Rory said to Madeline. "And you're married to Finn!" she added to Louise.

"Why? You can't believe this bachelor could settle down!" Finn said. Everyone laughed.

"We really have to catch up! How are your kids?" Rory asked.

"Oh well Tiffany's great she's a sophomore here at Chilton and Tom's in 5th grade at the elementary school," Madeline said.

"And Ian's also a sophomore," Louise said.

"How are your children Rory?" Colin asked.

"Oh, Holden and Leah are great. Their juniors," Rory said. She had enjoyed seeing the couples, but she really had to see this English teacher. "I'm sorry I have to go. I need to see another teacher."

"That's fine, we have lots more to see as well," Madeline said.

"Wait! We must have dinner or something. You have our phone number, Rory?" Finn asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Well then we're good. See you later Rory!" Colin said. They walked away and Rory sighed. She walked right up to the door and stared at the doorknob. She finally took a deep breath and turned the knob. (A/N The italics are Rory's thoughts. Just to let you know  )

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she turned her back to the classroom and close the door.

"No problem Rory," the familiar voice behind her said. She spun around in disbelief. _Is he really_ _here?_ To her shock, he was.

"Jess," she said quietly, her voice full of doubt. "What are you-? How did you-?" Rory started and then stopped. Her mind was racing_. He isn't making a big deal. Why isn't he making a big deal? Why is he here? Is he their teacher?_

"Sit down," he said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Slowly, Rory made her way over to the chair.

"Are you Leah and Holden's teacher?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Yep," he said. _He's still a man of little words._

"I thought you were writing,"

"I'm putting writing on a break. I always wanted to try teaching so I thought, why not," he shrugged.

"I read your book," she said.

"Did you like it?"

"Well, let's say it's a lot more truth than fiction," Rory said. Then Jess stared at her. She could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he was highly amused.

"Did anyone from Stars Hollow read it?" he asked.

"Not really, just Holden, Leah, and I. You know Stars Hollow, they're not really the big city, bestselling author kind of people. Besides, you're still a hooligan," Rory smiled. _At least conversation is not awkward. It wasn't at Luke and mom's wedding._

Jess laughed. Rory couldn't remember a time she had seen him chuckle like that. He really is different, she thought sadly. And I didn't believe it.

"I'm still the hooligan?" Jess asked, still chuckling.

"You're always the hooligan," Rory said.

"And you're the princess," Jess added. Rory pretended to get offended and Jess laughed again. Actually, they were both laughing.

"So, maybe we should probably get to the reason why we're here," Jess said. Rory nodded. This is it. He's going to figure it out.

"How are Leah and Holden doing?" Rory asked.

"Great actually, I mean Leah always participates in class and her papers are wonderful to read. And Holden, well he doesn't participate as much but his papers are excellent. He could probably be a writer someday," Jess said meaningfully.

_A writer, like father like son_, Rory thought. "That's great," she said aloud. "Anything else?"

"We'll see what happens as the rest of the year goes, but for now, so far so good," he answered.

"Wonderful," Rory said. She noticed Jess was looking at her hand with a peculiar expression on his face.

"You don't have a ring," Jess said softly, sadly.

"I'm not married to Logan if that's what you mean," Rory said.

"Huh," he said. They sat in the classroom in silence.

"Do you remember Luke and Lorelai's wedding?" Jess said, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course," Rory said.

"Remember when we had to take pictures," he said smiling.

"Yes! That crazy photographer that Grandma hired, he insisted everything was dramatic," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Remember when he made us take about 20 pictures together?" Jess said fondly.

"I closed my eyes for nearly all of them," Rory said smiling.

"Except one," Jess reminded her. Then he pulled out a picture. It was both of them laughing, looking at the camera their arms around each other.

"Mom was mocking the photographer," Rory remembered.

"And we couldn't stop laughing," Jess added.

"We had such a great time," Rory said.

"Yeah," Jess said.

"I still can't believe you took dancing lessons!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well I didn't step on your feet," Jess said.

"My heels were killing me, it was like being stepped on over and over," Rory said laughing. "But I will admit you were pretty good."

"Well if the dancing queen says I'm good, then I must be," he said.

"Hey, I thought I was the princess," Rory said.

"You're the Princess of Stars Hollow and the Queen of Dancing. You're both," Jess insisted.

"Speaking of dancing, did you know we're having another Dance Marathon?"

"Still raising money for our bridge?"

"Always."

"You got a partner?"

"Nope," Rory shook her head.

"Well then, if I may, I'd like to ask, Do you want to be my partner?" he asked.

"You want to dance in the dance marathon? I thought you only danced on the inside," Rory teased.

"Well if it's for my bridge, I'll hold off on the inner dancing," he smiled. "When is it?"

"Next Saturday," Rory said. "I'll meet you at the bridge?" She got up and grabbed her purse.

"Of course," he said.

"Goodnight Dodger," she said as she exited the classroom.

* * *

Another chapter, more reviews! 


	7. Rock On, Fight On

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's a new chapter!

* * *

The Tuesday before the Dance Marathon

"Rock on, parentals, rock on," Jim Rygalski said as he opened up a bag of chips. He ate one and lounged onto the Gilmore's large armchair.

"I guess I'll take that as a good luck," Lane Rygalski said smiling. She and her husband were sitting on the couch.

"Of course! Besides, you don't need good luck; you guys are going to rock this club tonight!" Jim exclaimed.

"Glad to know we're still young enough to rock a club. I thought maybe we were getting to old," Dave replied.

"Old? How could you even think of that word!" Lorelai said in mock horror. "If you guys are old, then Luke and I would be ancient!"

"Who's to say you aren't ancient?" Will mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Luke heard it and he smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" Will yelped.

"For being a smart ass," Luke grunted. The Danes's, Rygalski's, and Holden were sitting in the living room waiting for Rory and Leah to come down. Rory, Dave and Lane were going to one of Hep Alien's gigs in Hartford and Luke and Lorelai were going out to dinner. That would leave Holden, Leah, Jim, and Will a house all to themselves.

"I think we should be going. I'm starving!" Lorelai said.

"You're always hungry Mom!" Will said exasperatedly.

"Well today I'm extra hungry," Loreal shot back. "Come one Luke!" she said. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door.

"All right, I'm coming," Luke sighed. "I'll-" he started but he was cut off by a loud voices from upstairs.

"GOD MOM! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE A SUGGESTION!" Leah screamed.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE ON MY LOVE LIFE!" Rory yelled back.

They were running down the stairs. Leah came down first and she stood at the edge of the banister. Rory was right behind her and she headed towards the door. They glared at each other angrily.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Holden said standing up. He stood between his mother and sister and looked at them with a confused and perplexed look. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mom started it!" Leah said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now! We're late! Come on!" Rory said. She pointed to Dave and Lane and they got up, shocked. They moved toward the door. Lorelai and Luke were outside.

"Have a great time mom!" Leah said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You too!" Rory said with equal sarcasm. Then she ran tout the door, slamming it in Dave and Lane's faces.

"I guess we better go," Dave said, opening the door. He and Lane followed Rory out the door.

"What was that about?" Lane asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," Rory brushed it off.

"Leah, what was that about!" Holden asked his sister angrily.

"Nothing," she said. "Let's watch some TV." Jim went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and Leah sat there thinking about the fight she had just had.

"_What do you think about this dress," Rory asked holding up a pale pink dress to her torso._

"_How about this?" Leah rummaged through her mother's closet. She held up a short vintage looking royal blue top with white polka dots and a pair of dark wash denim jeans._

"_Looks great!" Rory said grabbing it. She quickly put it on in the bathroom and then came back into the room._

"_How do I look?" she asked beaming._

"_Fabulous, darling," Leah said in her best fashonista voice. Rory laughed. She sat down on her dresser to comb her hair and apply her make up._

"_So, mom," Leah started settling herself on the bed, "did you find anyone to ask to the dance marathon?" She said it casually, but there was a hint of eagerness in her voice._

"_Um," Rory said. She hadn't told Leah and Holden about Jess being her partner. She hadn't found the right moment. She also didn't want to tell them simply because even though Jess was their biological father, he was also their teacher and she couldn't forget how it had been for her mother and Max._

"_Is that a yes or a no? Because if it's a no," Leah said. She then rambled on quickly, the words stumbled one after another. But Rory understood every word. "You know I asked dad and he's free on Saturday and you know he doesn't come to a lot of town events and it would be nice for him to be there for once," she said in one large run on sentence._

"_Actually, I have a partner," Rory said quietly._

"_What!" Leah exclaimed. "Why!"_

"_I thought it was a two person thing?" Rory tried to joke, but failed._

"_Can't you cancel?" Leah said._

"_No, I can't cancel on this guy. It wouldn't be polite," Rory said. She got up from the dresser and stared directly at Leah._

"_Who cares about politeness? You probably just met the guy anyway!" Leah said angrily._

"_What does that mean?" Rory said, also getting mad._

"_Well mom, you're not dating anyone! Who is this guy you're bringing, some random dude you met a few days ago!"_

"_Hey! For your information, It's your teacher!" Rory said. She immediately regretted what she said when she saw the angry look on her daughter's face. _

"_You're dating Mr. Mariano! What the hell! You just met him at the parent teacher conference!"_

_Rory couldn't argue with that. She could have said "Yes I do know Jess. In fact, I've known him for a lot longer than you have!" but she knew she couldn't._

_She didn't have to say anything though because Leah started again, "You didn't even tell me you were taking Jess! God mom, everyone else has a normal mom and dad but me and Holden have to be stuck with a mother who can't stand to be in the same room as out father!"_

"_Hey! That's enough!" Rory yelled. "You know what Logan did. I forgave him and now you have to understand that I don't have to be with him anymore. If I want to take Jess to the dance marathon than I will!"_

"_Fine, do what you want. But Holden and I are the ones who will have to pay when the kids in our class find out our mom's dating the teacher!" Leah screamed. She jumped off the bed and ran down the steps. Rory followed._

Leah sighed. Why had her mom been so upset? She wondered. Then she snapped out of her thinking when she heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she said as she headed toward the door. Her mother hadn't said she and Holden couldn't invite friends over while she was gone. So they invited their friends Maddie, Natalie, and Drew over. Besides, Grandma Lorelai encouraged house parties.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update/short chapter. I promise something really good is coming up soon and I'll post it by next Friday (if you review! JK, but seriously, REVIEW!) 


	8. 99 Martinis On The Wall

I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I couldn't even describe to you the changes I might make. Including giving Milo a long term contract:)

A/N – I don't know Doyle's last name, so I made one up!

* * *

"Good to see ya, Gilmore," said Paris Gellar-Harding as she sat down at the table. Rory had been sitting there waiting for them for 15 minutes but she didn't mind. She had gotten a table in the front of the club and she just sat there and watched Dave, Lane, Zach, and Brian get set up.

"Nice to see you guys too," Rory said. "How's Maddie?"

"She's good. Hey, I thought she was coming over your house tonight. Do I have to call her and see if she's snuck out to some boozer party?" Paris asked slightly annoyed. Rory always found it amusing that Paris was a strict parent. Well, she always knew she would be, it was probably like a dictatorship in the Gellar-Harding household.

"I didn't know she was coming over. Oh well, I'm sure they're fine," Rory said casually. Then she realized someone was missing. "Where's Doyle?" she asked.

"Sick. Flu or something," Paris said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you be taking care of him?" Rory asked, concerned.

"He needs to be less dependent on me," Paris snapped. "It's the only way he's going to learn." Good Ol' Paris, Rory thought, She hasn't changed a bit. Then, the waiter came over.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Martini," Rory said quickly.

"Same," Paris said. The waiter left and the women continued to talk.

"So, I heard your old boyfriend, the book man, is teaching at Chilton," Paris said.

"What do you mean?" Rory said trying to be cool, but failing.

"Don't play dumb. Tristan told me that Jess was the new English teacher," Paris said.

"How does Tristan know I used to date Jess?" Rory asked, surprised.

"He doesn't. I was just asking about the teachers at school, making sure they were all satisfactory and not a bunch of morons. He said Jess and I remembered the day I came over to study and he brought you that care package," Paris said.

"Oh," Rory said. Their drinks arrived and Rory downed hers in one gulp.

"Can you bring me another?" Rory asked the waiter. He nodded in shock and left.

"What was that?" Paris said, just as shocked as the waiter.

"It's not been a very good night, that's all," Rory said. Paris didn't have a chance to ask why. The crowd gathered to the floor, ready to watch the band perform.

"Hello Hartford!" Zach shouted loudly. The crowd cheered wildly and the band began to play.

Rory didn't really pay much attention to the music. She continued to down drinks the entire night. By the end of the night, she had finished 4 martinis and 2 beers. She had also managed to sneak sips from Paris's glass when she wasn't looking. After the music had ended and the band had packed up, Lane and Dave headed over to their table.

"Hiiiiiiiii!!" Rory said over enthusiastically.

"Are you drunk?" Lane said at once.

"What? No," Rory said waving it off with her hand.

"Yes, you are," Lane stated.

"Ok, maybe a little," Rory admitted. She stood up but she was unsteady. She was unable to stay steady though and she fell. Luckily, Dave caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god," Lane said in shock.

"We should probably bring the car around. She can't walk," Dave said.

"No, it's too far away. Just hold her up. We'll go halfway, and then I'll get the car," Lane reasoned.

"Fine," Dave said. He was too tired to argue with his wife.

"I'll see you guys later. Tell Rory to call me when her head stops hurting," Paris said.

Dave, Lane, and Rory walked along the street, trying to find the car. Rory had to be held up by Dave to make sure she didn't fall.

"There it is!" Lane said. "I'll go bring it over here."

"I'll come too," Dave said, anxious to get rid of the weight of Rory on his shoulders.

"You can't leave Rory!" Lane said.

They bickered for a few seconds until Rory said in a slur "Loook! Jeessss!" She pointed to the man who was getting out of the bookstore in front of them. It was, in fact, Jess Mariano.

"What the-" he stared at Rory.

"Jess! Can you hold Rory up while we bring the car around? She might pass out any second!" Dave said.

"Uh-" Jess said but Dave handed Rory to him and he couldn't say no.

"Thanks man!" Dave said and he and Lane ran to get the car.

"Sure," Jess muttered. Rory was leaning on him heavily, nearly making him collapse but he held firm.

"What were you doing?" Jess said.

"We saw Lane and Dave play music…" she said, not really aware of anything. But Jess knew she had done more than watch the show when he smelt her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked in shock.

"Only a little," she said.

"How much is a little?" Jess said suspiciously.

"Only 4 martinis, 2 beers, and whatever I could sneak from Paris's glass when she wasn't looking," Rory said. Then she giggled for no reason at all and staggered a little. But Jess caught her before she fell.

"I think you need to go home, take some rest," Jess said.

"No! Party! Rock and Rollll!" she answered loudly.

"Why did you drink so much?" Jess asked. He then sighed. He had never seen Rory like this. It was weird and he didn't like it all.

"Oh, Leah and I…we…fought," Rory said slowly.

"Huh," Jess said. So that might explain some of it.

"Over what?" he asked.

"Their father," Rory said still completely delirious.

"Logan?" Jess said. He hadn't wanted to say it but it just slipped out of him.

"No silly! You!" Rory said. She started to giggle again. Jess just stood there, not knowing what to say. Did she just say you? His mind was spinning, he was unsure if he could hold her weight any longer. And then Rory collapsed in his arms, unconscious and Lane and Dave's car pulled up to the curb.

"Oh my god!" Lane said. She and Dave got out of the car and helped Jess lift Rory into the backseat.

"What did she do?" Lane asked. Jess had no idea what to say, because he had no idea what just happened. Did he just hear Rory say that he was Holden and Leah's father? It couldn't be, but Jess didn't know what to believe.

"I'll come with you," he said, "and make sure she's ok."

"You don't have to," Lane said.

"I know I don't have to, I want to," he insisted.

"Fine," Lane gave in and Jess sat in the back of the car with Rory.

* * *

Reviews are gold!


End file.
